


You cannot re(wind)

by mydearconfidant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Loss, Melancholy, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: What was that song, again?





	You cannot re(wind)

There is

A long forgotten melody

I lost it, I knew it

I knew it

I lost it

And it will not play for me again.


End file.
